Don't Fear The Reaper
by THE LAST BELMONT
Summary: The seals are opening and the Horsemen are being freed...


It was a sunny summer afternoon. An unexpecting day for such a happening. Goku laughed rolling   
  
in the grass with Goten, the both of them fooling around. The levity in the air was uplifting. Having   
  
shortly killing the horrible fighter known as Buu. Gohan smiled watching the two, as Videl stood   
  
beside him smiling up at him. But a sense of horrible thoughts and power struck the Z warriors   
  
near by, an immense power had seem to have appeared as if from thin air. Eyes widened Gohan  
  
looked North West of their location he clenched his teeth and fists. Now standing Goku spoke  
  
only one thing "Gohan...go get Vegeta and Piccolo..now" as he slowly began to float up into the   
  
sky glancing down before he headed North West.   
  
Already taken off to get Piccolo and Vegeta, Gohan looked back ever so often worried of this new  
  
power that they had sensed. Soaring over a river the water move in manipulation to the force   
  
given off by Gohan. Touching down at Capsule Corp, Gohan ran inside, security ignored him   
  
since every one there knew Gohan. Running up some steps Gohan ran into the household of  
  
the complex, he quickly ran inside. Bulma turned looking at Gohan. "He's gone.." she said  
  
taking in his anxious and nervous look and stance. "Sensed a power awhile ago and took off   
  
to check it out...Gohan please watch out for Trunks, he followed his father" Gohan nodded his  
  
head to put he worries to rest as he disapeared back down the stair well.  
  
Farther off to the north western part of the continent Vegeta had caught up to Goku who was just   
  
landing near a mountain ridge. Goku eyed Vegeta and gave him a look as they both looked down   
  
apon the valley. A rocky mountain was shaking vigerously as if something was pounding it, from  
  
the inside. As they looked over the mountain it began to crack and stone began to break loose and  
  
fall to the ground spreading dust and dirt. When the clouds of dirt cleared a giant stone door was  
  
visible, it was covered in some form of ancient writing, even if they could read it the pounding  
  
made it impossible. Just then the door smashed down and a snarl could be heard quite faintly as  
  
a white horse sped out from the chasm. Apon the horse was a woman dressed in a long white dress  
  
she carried a bow in arm. Vegeta chuckled unimpressed by the fighter, but Buu was a prime  
  
example of under estimating your opponent based on looks.   
  
Gohan now searching for Piccolo, had found him in a tranquil state of meditation near a water fall.  
  
Flying down Piccolo opened his eyes. He too had sensed the power and it made him quiver. His  
  
power was no match for the new one and he himself knew it. Explaining the situation to Piccolo,  
  
they both set off to regroup with Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta in his burst of impatient triumphant arrogance glided down just feet from this new  
  
force. "You there, woman!...you heard me!" He stammered making his way over to her. She   
  
cocked her head glancing him from the corner of her eye. "What is it you want here?!" he  
  
demanded an answer from her. Smiling she responded "death and mayhem...", Vegeta gave  
  
her a weird look and laughed slightly as Goku stood back in confidence in Vegeta's  
  
overconfidence. Stepping even closer he chuckled some more "not on this planet woman..who  
  
do you think you are anyway!?" stepping even closer to her. Turning to him she looked some  
  
what angered and overjoyed as she smiled speaking out "I am Pestilence...and before me  
  
you tremble". Then as quick as light she vanished leaving Vegeta stunned looking around in  
  
every which direction, as he was suddenly struck in the back by an elbow and sent flying  
  
into a near by mountain causing it to crumble.  
  
She grinned pleased with her actions. Her long golden straight hair covered her green eyes. But  
  
her beautiful face did not mean that she herself was beautiful inside. The long white gown swept  
  
the dirt and seemed to remain clean as in blew in the wind, stepping foward as she did. Near by  
  
Goku stood clenching his fist he knew this opponent had more meaning than the opponents before  
  
this woman possesed objectivity and a mission. Just then Piccolo and Gohan settled down behind  
  
Goku and jogged over to him and looked over the mountain side.  
  
In a grassy meadow beneath the shadows of the trees lay two curious boys. Trunks and Goten as  
  
usual not listening to what they were told follow their family into battle. Sneaking up with their power  
  
levels lowered they peered over the grass. seeing a woman dressed in white walking with a bow in  
  
hand.  
  
Slowly getting up Vegeta laughed dusting himself off, "you think a pittiful hit like that could hurt  
  
the prince of all saiyans!!" bursting in a glow of gold he transformed into a super saiyan. His   
  
piercing green eyes glaring her in anger. "If so, your unfortunately mistaken!" and with that said   
  
he shot like lightning over to her with a swift kick which in turn she blocked. Everything around   
  
them seemed to pause in silence. Everything seemed to be watching them in a drift of combat  
  
as she struck Vegeta with her left arm sending him tumbling against the ground.  
  
"Dad!!!" a young voice cried out as a golden glow shot out of a near by meadow. It was super saiyan   
  
Trunks in all his fury to help his father. But as he got closer to the woman she moved her already  
  
raised left hand and with precise timing shot Trunks from the air sending him tumbling beside his  
  
father who was gasping for air.   
  
Then a voice, clearer than any other, shouted above all sounds "enough!". It was Goku on the  
  
mountain peak. "What is it you want here?" he demanded to know his fists clenched. The  
  
Woman only known as Pestilence gazed up at Goku who was being beaten by the sun and   
  
almost impossible to see clearly. "I am part of the end...I am the first seal..the opener of  
  
the second seal..and part your destructor" the seriousness in her words was ghastly. Could  
  
she really be one of the mythical Four Horsemen. 


End file.
